The Return ::complete::
by chicketieboo
Summary: SHADOW LADY: What ever happened to bright and our girl Aimi?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters out of the shadow lady series. I just wanted to make a cool ending and more to the awesome series. In this story I will be having flash backs from: volume three, Shadow lady: sudden death  
  
  
  
A/N for those of you who don't know the story of shadow lady, she is Aimi she is a shy eighteen year old by day, and shadow lady, a very sexy outgoing burglar by night. One day the demon police ask her to find all the demon stones so that the demons are not freed. One of their conditions is that no one can find out her identity or her and her "brother" de-mo will be killed. Bright Honda, the 25-year-old detective is in love her, though he must bring her in for her crimes tried to find out all the time. In the end she ends up saving the world, and leaving the town.  
  
Bright stood there looking out the window. It was the same every night, he would look out to see if Shadow lady was out there. Shadowous apparitions haunted him.  
  
He remembered how she had asked him why he was in love with shadow lady.  
  
"Hmm, her abilities I guess, Mostly I wanted her to use those mystic powers for a good cause it's unfortunate really."  
  
That is what he had said, probably destroying her. He had tried to tell her when she was shadow lady that he loved her as a woman, but it had been to late. He could tell. He hadn't even known then if it was Aimi or not, but it turned out to be after receiving his coat.  
  
"Sorry it took me so long to return this. Thank you for saving me." The note on it read. And how many times had he saved her? Saved her from the robbers from the man holding her hostage, and that fateful night when she disappeared into the night sky, he had saved her. He had saved her from uncertain death after the demon had evaporated into the night sky.  
  
"Oh Aimi," he thought. "Why was I so stupid? When you were right there in front of me all along?"  
  
He heard the phone ring behind him, and Chief Inspector Dory pick it up, All of a sudden there was a burst of energy from the crazy old man which made Bright perk up, he knew that face. Detective Dory only got it when he was chasing after shadow lady.  
  
Bright grabbed his coat before Chief Inspector Dory could gather up the station, he knew her better then herself, he knew where she would strike.  
  
(^_^)  
  
"Geez shadow lady, where's the fun in this place?" De-mo asked annoyed with her choice of robbery.  
  
"I know I know, but I'm bored, I need some new reading material." She said as she slipped into the large bookstore.  
  
"Did you phone Chief Inspector Dory?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, that's what you wanted right?" he asked.  
  
"You know me all to well lil bro," she said with a giggle.  
  
Just then the huge lights turned on to her and she was momentarily blinded.  
  
"Wow boys, good job you caught me off guard for a sec, wanna hero cookie?" she asked with a sympathetic voice.  
  
"What are you doing back?" Chief Inspector dory asked.  
  
"Shadow lady gone? What no, only temporarily, she is back with vengeance and at your service Chief Inspector Dory," she said taking a bow.  
  
"Service? Ha! That's it shadow lady we have you once and for all, surrender!" Chief Inspector Dory yelled.  
  
"Me? Surrender? Chief Inspector Dory you don't deserve that kind of closer." She said as she kicked the two officers in front of her, and back flipped onto the railing behind her.  
  
"Ta ta for now, boys, see you soon!" she said flipping up and out of the store.  
  
When she was on the roof she heard a familiar noise, when she turned around she realized she had been caught, caught by the same handcuffs that shot out. The ones that Bright made.  
  
"Well well," she said as he appeared out of the shadows.  
  
"Hiding in the shadows Detective Bright? That's not like you, that's my bag." She said, with defiance.  
  
"I finally have you once and for all shadow lady." Bright said with an eerie smile.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked as she flipped and turned and wriggled out of the handcuffs until they were off.  
  
"I have escaped your trinkets before" he heard behind him. However, she had done exactly what he had expected her to do and he had made his latest invention to serve him this purpose.  
  
"That's what you think!" he said shooting the quadruple handcuffs out form his back. They got her ankles and her hands.  
  
"Clever Detective, this is something that will be harder for me to get out off," she said fighting the cuffs, with an annoyed tone.  
  
He turned around to see her in the face.  
  
"Fine you have me, isn't that what you wanted? You can take me in now," she said still sounding defiant. He knew that the cuffs wouldn't hold her all the way to the station.  
  
"I said I had you, I didn't say I was taking you in," he said looking at her.  
  
With that Shadow lady stopped struggling.  
  
"Why did you leave Aimi?" he asked her as he took her hands in his.  
  
This caught Shadow Lady of guard. He was bluffing she thought, he could of never saw her that night, couldn't of seen if it was her.  
  
"Wh... What are you talking about Bright?" she asked quizzically  
  
Nevertheless, she knew she had given it away in her reaction. She was trapped. Sure her makeup and her magic eye shadow that transformed her to Shadow lady was still on, but the mask had been broken and now that same shy eighteen year old had come seeping through.  
  
However Bright just smiled. He knew he had won, and for his victory he kissed her. 


End file.
